


post, like, share

by shortcrust



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Social Media, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust
Summary: Journalistic excerpts and social media snapshots, documenting a year's worth of post-revolution Detroit life.





	post, like, share

**Author's Note:**

> Please ensure creator's skins are switched on for this one!

**Markus Manfred**  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopaedia

_"Markus" redirects here. For other uses, see Markus (disambiguation)._

**Markus Manfred** (referred to in some early legal documentation by the given name Markus only) is an android activist, public speaker, and political figure, best known as a representative of android peoples during the Detroit Demonstrations and subsequent campaigns for android rights beginning in November 2038. 

Manfred serves as president of the Android Liberties Group (ALG), and was the founder of the nonprofit organisations the Technological Freedoms Initiative and Art4A11. He also sits on the executive board of trustees for CyberLife Industries, and its sister companies. 

Given his prominent role in the early public stages of the android rights movement, Manfred has been recognised with numerous honours, including nomination for the Nobel Peace Prize in 2039. In this vein Manfred holds many ‘firsts’, such as being the first android to deliver an address before a joint session of the United States Congress. Notably, Manfred was also the first android to adopt a legally recognised surname (that of his adoptive father, the artist Carl Manfred) following the signing of the First Android Liberties Act in 2041 by President Christina Warren, at which he was present. _Time_ magazine named him ‘one of the great figures of modern suffrage', and his platform of non-violence has been likened to that of the revolutionary figures from throughout the 20th and 21st centuries from which it was derived [ _citation needed_ ]. 

  


** littlekingtrashmouth **

**Me, scrolling through Markus Manfred's biography for my school report, bypassing pages of interesting information about his activism:** just tell me if he's fucking bi lol

#gay culture is clicking on the personal life tab of a Wikipedia article  


**376 Notes**   


  


Android awakening proving a double-edged sword for military spending

**By Bianca Alafouzos, CNN**  
Updated 1601 EST January 21, 2041

_**Editor's note:** Bianca Alafouzos, a former CNN producer and correspondent, is a world affairs columnist. The opinions expressed in this commentary are those of the author. _

**CNN -** On Thursday, the Joint Chiefs of Staff issued a statement regarding the projected military budget for the coming decade, published last week. In it, they highlight - among other concerns - that a human workforce returning to low-skilled labour is set to cost the US Military $12.5 billion within the next five years. Jobs primarily found within the operations and maintenance sectors, which had previously been staffed at virtually no cost following a 'one-off payment', now require a fair wage or the hiring of additional staff to fill roles from which they had been made redundant only years prior.  
  
But as androids will soon become eligible to serve their country \- as soldiers, rather than merely as weapons - it is perhaps more relevant to question how the broader landscape of warfare is liable to change.

  


/small>  
The void where I scream  
@allllison_mt   
Robo twink came into the shop again today!!! Large latte with soy milk, he is secretly trying to reduce his partner's cholesterol 1:15 PM - 3 February 2041  2  4 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
Fooz  
@knittygritty   
Any further dialogue?? I'm still working on the screenplay for this 1:37 PM - 3 February 2041  1  2 

Replying to @knittygritty  
The void where I scream  
@allllison_mt   
I said what he doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?? and he nodded super sincerely and was like 'yes he tries very hard but his greatest obstacle is his own self doubt, Im trying to help, I just want him to love himself as much as I do' (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ 6:27 PM - 3 February 2041  8  10 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
Fooz  
@knittygritty   
Bitch that's so cute what the fuckkkk 7:18 PM - 3 February 2041  2  2 

  


Journal of Manufactured Persons Research

Volume 28, February 2041, 279-291  
open access

Corrosive effects of ferrisilicate solution ingestion primarily affect android oral sensory components

E. Kahna, L.A. Agarwala, S. Ramplarb & A. Littlec  
https://doi.org/10.0007/j.mpr.4141.931

_Abstract_

Ferrous solutions of silicate and manganese are recognised to have compromising effects on the cognitive processes of android patients comparable to that of moderate alcohol intoxication in adult humans. Furthering this comparison, early research suggests prolonged recurrent intake of these compounds is likely to have deleterious effects on the systems which govern electrosomatic health. However, the mechanomedical community lacks current consensus as to which biocomponents may be most adversely affected by ferrisilicate solution exposure.

Here, using a comprehensive literature review, we provide the first metaanalysis on android responses to intoxicating compounds. We find in review of existing peer-reviewed research (n = 89) that an overwhelming majority of authors (n = 63) note short- or medium-term effects to the oral and pseudo-gastrointestinal systems, with symptomatic loads in recorded cases primarily including corrosion of components (45%, n = 28) and increased processor load during operational activity (31%, n = 19).

We highlight areas where further research is most urgently required, including the identification of potential shared risk factors within and between models. We urge clinicians to raise patient awareness of all exposure effects, and encourage early intervention in cases of apparent ferrisilicate solution reliance. 

  


/small>  
Chidinma Bekker   
@CBekker_CBS   
In today’s episode of I Did Not Anticipate Reporting On This When I Woke Up This Morning, But Alright Then: secret android dogs have infiltrated the Westminster Dog Show (@WKCDOGS) bit.ly/1hhRbXY 10:20 AM - 11 February 2041  37.3K  18.8K 

  


**r/relationships**  
  
I [26M] am crushing hard on my roommate [AF] and I don’t know what to do

Throwaway because she knows I use Reddit. A few months ago I decided to rent out my spare room - it's a bit of a box-room with only enough space for a twin bed and no wardrobe, so I thought it'd make sense to advertise it as an android-friendly room? I had a few people email me but I went with my current roommate because she seemed cool and she asked if she could bring her cat lol. When I first met her to show her the place I just thought she was really nice. I was never anti-android or anything but I've never really been close to any since the demonstrations (I work a creative job so my office still doesn't have a lot of droids). But ever since I've spent more time with her, guys, I think I'm falling for her?

Sure she's pretty (duh) but it's more just who she is? Like she's the most genuine person I've probably ever met, she's so honest and seems to just love being herself, going through life with this really positive outlook. She’s whip smart and SO funny, kind of mean-funny, but it’s exactly my sense of humour, and she always looks sort of bashfully happy when I laugh at her jokes. Her light does the spinny thing and I just stare at her like a fucking idiot. Just being around her makes me want to be a better version of myself, she's the first person I want to talk to when something happens in my life. I can't stop thinking about her. I've actually turned down a few dates with other girls just so I could stay in that night and watch tv with her and our cat haha.

I feel like I’m just embarrassing myself around her, like sometimes she asks me about my love life or my take on an emotion in the context of romance or dating, and I’ll just clam up. I keep buying flowers to give to her but then chickening out and just putting them in a vase on the kitchen table lmao.

What do I do? I know what I WANT to do, I want to be her boyfriend, I want to try and make her happy. But she’s already happy, and a relationship with a human guy might bring a lot of drama into her life that she doesn’t need. And the last thing I want to do is take advantage or something like that. Any advice for someone in my position?

**158 Comments - Share - Save - Hide - Report**

  


Kaylayeigh Tamlyn  
@_j_kay_lyn   
OMG!! Tiffanys will help androids turn their old LED into an engagement ring! That is SO romantic!!  9:27 PM - 27 February 2041  19  65 

  


** littlekingtrashmouth **

Fuck Porngiant, and fuck every single person who supports their website. Your ‘woke’ porn darling doesn’t give a shit about androids, just like it doesn’t give a shit about women, and it never has, and it never will.  
  
Just in case you’re lucky enough to be out of the loop - Porngiant won its legal battle, and the Canadian courts can’t compel them to take down videos of pre-awakening android porn. You know, the videos of literal people being involved in sexual acts to which they did not have the capacity to consent. Videos of people who are now trying to just get on with their lives, but still have the burden of their past blasted all over the internet because god forbid you have to find something else to jerk off to.  
  
Their whole defence (you can listen to it here:https://chca.ca/2295/ph-drr8/22hbo if you want to make your entire epidermis crawl) was that the videos depicted imaginary sex acts between human beings, like all porn, while also including the involvement of what were (DIRECT QUOTE) ‘perceived at the time to be an elaborate form of sex toy’. I want to be sick. And don’t get it twisted, for all their defence, this has fucking nothing to do with intent and death of the author and whatever other bullshit they mentioned in that hearing. This is because android porn is 30% of their website, and most of that is still pre-awakening, and they want your advertising dollars more than they care about your rights.  
  
And the kicker? They also claim that these videos are akin to pretend, non-con porn, and that no one should try and prevent safe, healthy representations of sexual fantasy. Yeah, well, that kind of non-con porn? It’s banned. It violates Porngiant's ToS. Porngiant is literally admitting that they don’t recognise androids as people, and you’re still willing to give this site the benefit of the doubt because they ran a ‘save the boobs!!!’ campaign one time. Give me a fucking break.

#and before you come in trying to play devils advocate #no one is asking you to #i'm not calling the human actors in these videos rapists #but there's a difference between what’s legally unacceptable and morally wrong #we didn't know better but now we DO and we need to fucking act like it  


**376 Notes**   


  


/small>  
Internet Speaking Man   
@armandovlogs    
Not to sound like a raging communist, but it’s absolutely abhorrent that androids gained their rights as a sentient people and the instant response of most corporations was ‘so how can we profit off this new market’. 11:12 PM - 3 April 2041  2.5K  3.8K 

  


**The Detroit Herald**

_DPD welcomes new recruits, promotes first android to rank of Corporal_

**Maureen Feighan** |  The Detroit Herald  
Published 11:55 PM EST April 17, 2041

  


BBC News - Technology  
@BBCTech   
Unicode, messenger apps include android chassis as skin tone option for emojis bit.ly/1hhRbXY 11:41 AM - 5 May 2041  156K  245K 

Replying to @BBCTech  
Alex  
@droiddroidgoose   
It's the little things.  3:09 PM - 5 May 2041  144  901 

/small>  
Les-bee-an (buy my book!!)  
@clarabirds   
Me and my android wife and our three dogs running our wholesome farm in the Midwest where we grow strawberries and keep honeybees  
4:12 PM - 5 May 2041  2.1K  2.9K 

/small>  
David Column  
@davidcolumnfox    
Pathetic pandering, why do machines need #emoji? Next thing you know there will be emojis for our fridges and cars #syntheticsnowflakes 7:18 PM - 5 May 2041  7.2K  13.9K 

Replying to @davidcolumnnatfox  
Kelsey   
@angrysocialistrobot    
Broom broom dipshit  7:34 PM - 5 May 2041  37.8K  43.8K 

Replying to @davidcolumnnatfox  
Kelsey   
@angrysocialistrobot    
Additionally  7:56 PM - 5 May 2041  13.1K  17.2K 

  


Is 'circuitbaiting' the new catfishing?

Drew had been dating Anna for two months before she revealed she was an android   
Posted on June 13, 2041, at 4:35 p.m. ET under Buzzfeed Social

  


** littlekingtrashmouth **

Can anyone who is thinking about coming at with me this hot new circuitbaiting garbage just not, please? Literally any person in a relationship who is looking to become series or intimate with a partner needs to have a moment where they put cards on the table. No, you're not entitled to your girlfriend/boyfriend/datemate's life story, not on the first date, or the third date, or even the tenth date. Everyone deserves the chance to be able to make an honest first impression and get to be known as the person they are.  
  
That said, relationships are about trust and honesty and there's going to be a time when you need to talk to your partner about who you are and what you want if it's going to be relevant to them i.e. medical history, political stance, views on marriage and kids etc. Even if it's shitty, people are allowed to decide they want out when they know the parameters of your relationship, just like people are allowed to (temporarily) withhold some information about themselves until they trust their partner and feel safe to come forward with it.

#isms #also this name sucks #petition to change 'circuitbaiting' to 'normalrelationshipprogressioning'  


**6007 Notes**   


  


/small>  
The void where I scream  
@allllison_mt   
Update update update robo twink has come in with a human guy!! 8:15 AM - 24 June 2041  2  5 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
K Fitz (Commissions OPEN)  
@kfitzpatrickarchitect   
GASP is this the famous other half, what does he look like 8:22 AM - 24 June 2041  1  1 

Replying to @kfitzpatrickarchitect  
The void where I scream  
@allllison_mt   
Like he just crawled out of our dumpster but in like. a sexy way 8:51 AM - 24 June 2041  12  37 

/small>  
The void where I scream  
@allllison_mt   
PHEW okay it’s not him, this dude is an asshole BUT he has helped provide new details!! Mysterious lover man is called Hank 8:56 AM - 24 June 2041  8  15 

/small>  
The void where I scream  
@allllison_mt   
Context: “why the fuck are you buying a biscotti” “Hank likes dried cranberries” 8:58 AM - 24 June 2041  17  21 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
K Fitz (Commissions OPEN)  
@kfitzpatrickarchitect   
This is far and away the most invested I’ve ever been in a romance 9:07 AM - 24 June 2041  18  14 

Replying to @kfitzpatrickarchitect  
Fooz  
@knittygritty   
Jane Austen could never 12:37 PM - 24 June 2041  1  2 

  


**HOME • TV**

**NBC’s sitcom _Parallel Circuits_ renewed for third season**

**WILL BOSEN** ** August 7, 2041 at 02:50 PM EST**

Zzzzp! _Parallel Circuits_ has been renewed.

NBC announced Tuesday that it has ordered a third season of its primetime family comedy. The number of new episodes has not yet been determined, but each of the first two seasons contained 12 episodes.

Once the only network television show to feature a partly android acting cast, _Parallel Circuits_ stars screen veterans Angela Bassett and Christine Baranski alongside newcomer Aairah AP500, and documents the hijinks of an elderly couple who move into a duplex above an android family.

The news comes as a pleasant not-surprise following three Emmy nominations, including a nod for producer Rachel Bloom. _Circuits_ has so far failed to prove itself as a ratings powerhouse, lagging in the 50-to-85 demographic. Nonetheless, the show has gained a cheerfully cultist following, and vocal social media support for the show's progressive spin is sure to have helped secure this renewal.

_Parallel Circuits_ will air new episodes Friday throughout August, and then head off the schedule for the rest of the year. It will likely return in mid-January, with the season 2 finale airing later in the month.

  


/small>  
Internet Speaking MOTHMAN    
@armandovlogs    
Happy Halloween! If I see anyone who isn't an android dressed up as C-3PO/Transformers/Terminator/Baymax etc tonight I'll sue. We had our chance. 1:58 PM - 31 October 2041  7K  15.8K 

  


Instability in Russian Arctic elongated by at least five years due to android revolution, says former Attorney General

**By Michael S. Plimpton, CNN**  
Updated 2312 EST November 2, 2041

**CNN -** Domestic military mobilisation during the 2038-2039 period had substantial and long-lasting implications on US operations overseas, claims Andrew Collins, former US Attorney General, in the latest of a series of incendiary reports published on his website.  
  
Collins - who was among over fifty senior government staff who departed office in early 2039 in response to President Warren’s pro-android stance \- quotes communiques with sources inside numerous branches of the military to support his view. The report claims that at the time of the awakening military action was heavily reliant on androids and android-based systems to function, and that military resources in regions of active warfare are by result heavily depleted.  
  
Of particular note is his assertion that operations in the Russian Arctic region are ‘stretched to breaking point’, and projected to extend 'well into the decade'. The conflict first developed during the earliest days of the Detroit Demonstrations, and Collins states that the ongoing withdrawal from the region has been ‘highly complicated’ by the loss of US military resources. Collins restates his opinion that CyberLife Industries should reimburse the US government, who were heavy early investors into android technology, in wake of the loss of ‘military property’. CNN has reached out to CyberLife for comment.  
  
Officials from within the senior branches of the military have been quick to counter Collins’ view, reiterating that diplomatic negations with Russia are progressing at the expected rates, and that former and current android members of the military are welcomed and respected for their service in whichever capacities it has been provided.  
  
Sources and documents quoted by Collins are anonymous, but early investigations by CNN support the statement released by the FBI implicating members of the Joint Chief of Staff’s administrative team, and at least one three-star General.  
  
For more on the story as it develops, subscribe to our dedicated Politics feed.  
  
**Edit:**  
At 1534 EST November 3, CyberLife issued the below statement:  
  
_While we decline to comment on individual cases, regardless of their size, CyberLife continue in our willingness to open dialogues and resolve the disappointments of those who have previously been our customers, and those who continue to be our fellows and our friends. We direct all persons or corporations with issues regarding the awakening of androids formerly in their possession to our dedicated service for this purpose._

  


baseline  
seattle's music magazine

  


**Exclusive: Markus Manfred on Sufjan Stevens' _41.5%_**

**posted by d. allen**  
/ features / interviews

  
  
I sit across from Markus Manfred in the plush lobby of an eyewateringly expensive hotel in Seattle’s commercial district. He is visiting our fair city for only a few days, having been invited to cut the ribbon on a new wing of the Seattle City Cultural Centre for android media, but is not staying here in the hotel itself. Nervously trying to make conversation while we set up, I had asked what the rooms are like, and he shook his head.  
  
“I had heard they had an original Bacon,” he explained, leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially, “and just wanted an excuse to try and catch a glimpse.” He points over my shoulder; on the back wall of the lounge is an unobtrusive painting with a dark background and a strange, tortured grey blob in the middle that might be the figure of a person. I offer an uneasy smile - I know nothing about art, aside from what I frantically researched about Carl Manfred after I won the writer room lottery and somehow landed this assignment - and Manfred responds with a gentle laugh.  
  
“Yeah,” he offered, “I’m not sure I like it, either.”  
  
After cracking open my laptop, I ask the single most urgent question I felt had to know about Manfred right out of the gate - something which I needed to contextualise the rest of our time together. “My taste in music?” Manfred steeples his fingers across his lap, at ease, adopting a smile. “Non-existent, if you take the word of many of my friends.”  
  
“Is that a word I should trust?”  
  
“Absolutely not. They say, ‘Markus, there is better music in the world than Erik Satie’, and I always fire back, ‘yes, but I haven’t found it yet’. Though I’m always open to recommendations,” he finishes, and then asks if I have any to offer. I take a fortifying sip of my coffee, and with only moderate mortification inform the jazz-loving messiah of the android world that I primarily write around the genres of heavy- and death-metal.  
  
Manfred, though, has a wonderful knack for putting you at ease. His presence is peaceful, heavy-light and light-heavy. His words seem carefully chosen, yet never once second guessed.  
  
“An acquaintance of mine is always pushing me to try that,” he says, appearing genuinely thoughtful.  
  
With his preferences for music now well established - primarily jazz, but also with a penchant for baroque pop and folk - I ask how he felt when he first got word that Grammy and Academy Award winner Sufjan Stevens wanted to write an EP about his life. “I was in DC at the time,” Manfred recalls, “and it was one of those ‘spin the screen round to show everyone’ moments. I needed confirmation that I wasn’t seeing things.  
  
“We spoke a number of times while he worked on the EP. I wouldn’t presume that this was him wanting my input, more-so just ensuring that I was happy with the direction of that which he felt concerned me.”  
  
Was he? “Happy? Oh, definitely,” continues Manfred, nodding. “I came to feel I really understood Sufjan in this, standing astride this threshold in the production team, neither involved nor entirely absent. He takes an excess of care with his portrayal of subject matters, but never in a way which reduces their emotional impact. It takes great skill to compose music which is at once both gentle and involving.” The phrase ‘tender like a bruise’ is apt to describe much of Stevens’ discography, especially when at it’s most biographical.  
  
Manfred goes on - he recognises the role of music as a fundamental component of ‘ _art_ ’. “I’m not an artist - that was all Carl. I still don’t fully understand what it takes to create media, how to translate nebulous emotions into concrete form. But I understand its importance, and recognise how valuable an outlet artistic endeavours can be for all people, including androids, and especially those from underprivileged backgrounds.” In 2039, Manfred worked with existing charities to form the non-profit Art4A11, which connects androids struggling through emotional challenges to art-centred community support groups. “And with that understanding comes a - curiosity is too delicate a word, but it fits, I suppose. A curiosity about how one translates life into feeling, then repackages that into something beautiful.”  
  
Finally, we get the chance to talk for a moment about the themes of the EP that brought us together, and that of 2003’s _Michigan_. “We are both Detroit sons, and while Sufjan is of course not the first artist to interpret what that legacy means to himself, he is that which - to my mind, at least - best represents how I feel about the city. It’s quite profound. A place of contradictions, and of growth, and how those are inherently the same thing.”  
  
With only time for one last question, I return to the lowest common denominator of music journalism, and ask if he has a favourite song from the EP. Creators more often than not demure in response to this query, labouring the point that it would be like choosing between their many children. In a strange way, I wasn’t all that surprised when Manfred answered immediately.  
  
“Notes,” he offers, meaning the EP’s closing track, and that from which its title is also drawn; ‘ _Notes On The Volume of Blue in Michigan (Lakes, Rivers, etc.)_ ’.  
  
**' _41.5%_ ’ is to be released on October 1st.**

  


/small>  
Alex  
@droiddroidgoose   
An android deviated in 2031 because they saw ducklings following their mother and thought - oh. Another, in 2034, because he heard a Billie Holiday song. Long before the public eye, we were becoming in small, meaningful, immeasurable ways for small, meaningful, immeasurable reasons. #Nov11Awakening 6:00 PM - 11 November 2041  4K  5.8K 

  


15 Of The Best Stories From Netflix's _'The First Thing I Did After I Deviated'_

"I listened to The Mountain Goats and immediately started sobbing." Hard same.   
Posted on November 19, 2041, at 6:21 p.m. ET under Buzzfeed Culture

  


Detroit Warrendale Animal Shelter  
@warrendaleanimals   
This weekend is our 3rd Annual Android Adoption Event - come along for practical demonstrations, hands-on training sessions, and plenty of opportunities to walk away with a new family member! Register here: bit.ly/1hh5Jic 10:00 AM - 28 November 2041  162  980 

/small>  
Go Gears!  
@jersey17biggestfan    
I work in a shelter and the android revolution has been the best thing to happen to animal welfare in our lifetimes. Thousands of people suddenly able to feel emotion? And their first instinct is to take that love and direct it at the first adoptable dog they see? It’s good, guys. 5:38 PM - 29 November 2041  4K  5.8K 

  


**Bluebloods**  
by Philippa Gregory (Goodreads Author)

**The year is 2021. The wealth and influence of British monarchy has afforded them the very latest in android technology - advanced prototypes to serve their every whim.**

The younger prince lives a cavalier life, entertaining an android favourite; a dalliance supposedly free from the trappings of a conventional lover. The older prince is steadfast in his duty, employing an android manservant to assist in his duties, as he prepares to take the throne. 

Soon, both learn that their easy alternatives to companionship are anything but - the irrefutable human mores of love and lust cannot be ignored. Eventually, all must come together to question which can more easily be broken; the shackles of programmed servitude, or the obligation to the country and the throne? 

Gregory’s final novel, _Bluebloods_ , is a tale of love and intrigue in a time of social unrest, where new beginnings stir on the horizon, and those in power must chose how to lead countries - and their lives.

 

**COMMUNITY REVIEWS**  
_______________________________________________________________________________

**Filter** | **Sort order**  
_______________________________________________________________________________

**Maddie1994** rated it   
**Shelves:** no-judgements, historic-fiction

The natural evolution of Gregory’s oeuvre, Bluebloods trades in Gregory’s wellworn comfort zone of period fiction for the not-so distant past. Familiar themes of duty, place and loyalty take new shape when applied to the androids of the British royal household of the 2020s. Betrayal and mysteries abound as deviation drives families apart and lovers together. The setting is recent enough so as to make forgiving some of Gregory’s most glaring incongruences difficult, but the resulting story is merely in poor taste, rather than treasonous. Full of trademark high-romance and higher-drama, Bluebloods will please existing genre fans, though is unlikely to make new ones.  
359 likes · see review

 

**CMiller** rated it

Tried of bodice rippers? Try this chassis ripper. Racier than a majority of Gregory’s body of work, Bluebloods makes the most of its simple premise - ‘What If The Other Boleyn Girl, But Androids’. 

Pacey and dramatic, I couldn't put this one down, and even ended up sneaking it under my desk at work. Not the strongest of Gregory’s bibliography perhaps, but a fitting end to her body of work. Long she has pondered ‘what makes people, people’ and immediately answered, ‘sex and murder’. Good to know that such a glowing indictment holds true for android peoples, too.  
823 likes · see review

  


** littlekingtrashmouth **

Easily my favourite Google search trend fact, behind the impending annual Mariah Carey spike every December, was the massive peak in hits for Glass Animal’s critically acclaimed 2016 album in late 2038 due to the fact it’s called _How To Be A Human Being_

#seriously though it really holds up go listen to it #glass animals  


**12,007 Notes**   


  


/small>  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
OH MY GOD OHMY GOD I THINK ITS HAPPENING 11:15 AM - 16 December 2041  20  87 

/small>  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
IF YOURE FOLLOWING THE ADVENTURES OF ROBO TWINK PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR GOURD 11:15 AM - 16 December 2041  32  90 

/small>  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
HE IS H E R E 11:15 AM - 16 December 2041  30  45 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
Fooz  
@knittygritty   
Allie please please please take a pic I need this I need this so very very much  11:15 AM - 16 December 2041  5  18 

Replying to @knittygritty  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
Askdkfkahah okay im shaking so bad and trying to make a latte (SOY MILK LATTE HE WANTSSOY MILK LIKE HIS SWEETHEART GETS FOR HIM) 11:16 AM - 16 December 2041  40  440 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
Fooz  
@knittygritty   
sweetheart????? 11:16 AM - 16 December 2041  22  78 

Replying to @knittygritty  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
SWEETHEART !!!!!!! 11:16 AM - 16 December 2041  40  440 

Replying to @knittygritty  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
Texted you bc I don't want to blast them publicly - blurry as I was shooting through the case where we keep the pastries - but may I just say for everyone's benefit 11:19 AM - 16 December 2041  30  106 

Replying to @allllison_mt  
Fooz  
@knittygritty   
Who knew that the moniker of robo twink would be so apt  11:21 AM - 16 December 2041  12  47 

Replying to @knittygritty  
Still screaming tbh  
@allllison_mt   
I've died and gone to heaven this boy is doing it for us ALL 11:22 AM - 16 December 2041  38  220 

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes/references:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Twitter skin by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940) and text box skin by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/series/458134) \- everything else edited brute force by me. If anyone would like the templates, or the android emojis, just let me know!
> 
> \- All images were labelled as free for noncommercial use, or so ubiquitous no one is liable to mind.
> 
> \- [Griffin McElroy voice] How many of my headcanons can we get in this forest.
> 
> \- A box room is the British term for the tiny, twin-bed sized room that people draw straws to avoid in a house share. 
> 
> \- Unlike literal swamp creature Cavid Dage, I've tried very hard to stay in my lane and to use androids only as a lens through which to comment on social issues using our contemporary language. If I've overstepped or otherwise presented something in a way which concerns you, please tell me, I would like to do better.


End file.
